


shards of a half-gone life

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Snippets, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: A collection of short Sess/Kag snippets, drabbles, and ficlets.





	1. when the snow melts

**Author's Note:**

> A collection: random snippets of something I don’t feel like fleshing out / discarded passages of previous stories & wips / short prompt stuff maybe / Sess/Kag feels rudely attacking me without warning & this is how I cope
> 
>  **Word Count:** 155 words

How many springs had passed, he wondered, seeing from afar the pale pink petals of flowering trees drift down, landing in her dark hair unbeknownst to her. Alone and dutiful, she tended to her daily tasks without notice. So naïve and vulnerable, he could just spirit her away right now and no one would ever know.

How peculiar. He wondered when his disdain for her had transitioned like winter into spring, thawing his heart ever so slightly without his notice.

He stepped, intentionally, on a twig, alerting her of his presence and she turned with a kind smile just for him.

So naïve and vulnerable and trusting. When did it begin, he wondered, that she would welcome him so warmly, her eyes lighting up with joy at the sight of him.

He withheld his own smile, but thought to himself that perhaps one day he would have to steal her away from his unworthy brother.


	2. someday, somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 100 words

She dreamt of gray buildings and strange contraptions soaring in the sky, she told him.

He answered her with a silent, confused look that seemed to have surmised she was finally going mad. She rattled off strange words: “television”, “cars”, and many others, but none seemed to make sense to the demon lord.

He continued to stare at her.

She smiled sweetly at him.

 _It would be nice_ , she told him.

 _What would be?_ he asked her.

She reached for his clawed hand, but her gaze lifted upwards to the blue sky, seeming to see beyond forever.

_To go home._


	3. green envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally part of Daybreak’s Bell.
> 
>  **Word Count:** 100 words

Among the bills and junk mails, there was a light green envelope, the characters of his name written with care on the back. With a flick of one clawed finger, he sliced the envelope open and out came a white card with intricate die cuts in a filigree pattern; the gate flaps opened with a formal wedding invitation. His eyes swept over briefly, landing on her name and pointedly ignoring her betrothed’s.

A clawed thumb scraped over the metallic green ink, her name slowly being erased under his unconscious treatment.

He threw the invitation into the wastebasket without another thought.


	4. missed meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking my favorite trick _and just being cruel._
> 
>  **Word Count:** 200 words

Amidst the sea of people, there was a familiar presence hidden within the crowd, one that Kagome had not felt in years, almost a decade even. She stilled, her fingers tightened around her purse strap, her legs feeling the urge to rush into the direction of that presence, but her mind fought with her instinct.

_Impossible._

_It can’t be._

_What does it matter?_

She breathed in deeply, and stepped away, convincing herself: _It’s been over five hundred years since then._

Five hundred years was a very long time.

 _Plenty of time to die_ , she told herself to assuage her self-doubts.

**.**

Through the putrid fog of fumes, greasy food, and these humans, one lone familiar scent wafted in Sesshoumaru’s direction. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering a vague figure from so long ago. A human, but unlike those around him at that time. An enemy, a nuisance, a brief ally.

He opened his eyes, staring straight across the crowd to see one figure walking away.

 _She will die eventually_ , he mused to himself, turning away as well.

He had no need to attach himself to something that was so fleeting.

Especially one he did not really remember all that well either.


	5. a hideaway in the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY CAVED AND BOUGHT A NEW LAPTOP.
> 
> Have something I wrote on my old one lmao
> 
> (Also: The Sorceress returning from its hiatus should be imminent in the coming weeks/months since I now have a fully functioning laptop again. I just need to find some free time to write. /crosses fingers)
> 
>  **Word Count:** 175 words

Beneath her, he watched her patiently with the sharp golden eyes of a predator. She bit her bottom lip, unknowingly enticing him with the innocent act as she searched for courage to begin her daring study.

She let out a slow breath and his lips curved up in amusement.

Strands of white hair from his bangs wrapped around her finger, caressing her with its silkiness before she let it drift away. She traced over his crescent moon emblem, then his facial stripes, then his lips, pausing to blush when he nibbled gently on her.

His haughty chuckle caused her to brighten further, but she continued her coy exploration, admiring the shape of his elven ears, surprised when the light touch elicited a soft pleased groan from him. She glowed with pride for bringing out this brief side of him.

Her hand lovingly caressed his cheek and he kissed her palm, and butterflies filled her stomach when his hands slipped behind her, flipping her over with ease so he could begin his own exploration of her.


	6. come away with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a longer story here somewhere. I’m just too lazy to go find it.
> 
>  **Word Count:** 100 Words

He found her in the forest one warm summer night balancing precariously on that old well. The full moon shined down on this peculiar maiden as fireflies danced around her in this strange little playground of hers.

He stepped into the moonlight and she was unsurprised by his sudden presence. He walked to her, his golden eyes gleaming brightly. She stood still on the lip of the well, looking down at him—focused, determined.

 _Do you trust me?_ she asked, smiling.

Without hesitation, he answered her. _Yes._

And so she took a demon lord’s hand and they leapt through time.


	7. a full nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a serious writer. With a questionable sense of humor. And a not-so-secret penchant for writing cracks.
> 
> No, I haven’t slept in days, why do you ask?
> 
>  **Word Count:** 205

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru started, his normally even voice losing its last vestige of composure as he tried to appeal to her again for the seventh time, “we do _not_ need any more children.”

She looked at him scandalized as she cradled the orphaned demon infant to her breasts. The young babe instinctively nuzzled closer to her, already imprinting on her as his new mother, and Sesshoumaru knew he was losing in this futile argument.

Two rooms over, the demon lord could make out the clear sound of Rin and Shippou snickering. He made note to “discipline” the two older children at a later time after convincing his beloved that their nest was far from being empty.

“Kagome—” he could barely get her name out before a gentle tug on his hakama drew his attention and his eyes landed on a little doe-eyed human boy.

“Papa!” The boy happily latched himself onto his adopted father’s leg, and Sesshoumaru looked up to meet his beloved’s smug smile. He could have sworn the snickering had grown louder down the hall, but all he could do was sigh in resignation when Kagome strolled over, handing him the newly adopted orphan.

And certainly not the last, he realized with defeat.


	8. dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random established!Sess/Kag living in modern time because why can't I have sappy and light angst with my OTP? I have specific needs.
> 
>  **Word Count:** 111 words

"I had a dream," he murmured, and she cracked one eye open, seeing he was already climbing on top of her body. The bed shifted with his weight, the sight of the ceiling was replaced with his face staring down at her, his eyes were narrowed, upset.

Her heart quickened, and she knew he was aware of the effect he had on her, being the sole object of his intense gaze.

"What was it?" she asked softly.

"That you were not mine."

His lips seized hers, suppressing her response. She relinquished herself to his touches and relentless kisses, letting him confirm for himself that she was truly here and truly his.


End file.
